


Saddle up!

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween. Beacon Hills was adorned with all sorts of Halloween decorations. Weird carved pumpkins, plastic or paper skeletons, witches ... Kids were very excited, as were the adults. Or maybe not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle up!

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on ask this as a prompt, but I was in such a good mood when I saw all the hits on my first story, and so I wrote this. All on my own :D
> 
> Thanks to maggie_inside for being my beta. All of the remaining errors are my own and I apologize in advance. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so that I can correct them.
> 
> Please, review if you can. I would appreciate it.

 

-“Derek, I swear to God! If you don’t get out of that closet right now, I will punish you in a way you cannot imagine!”

-“Stiles, this is so embarrassing! I can’t go out dressed like this!”

-“Of course you can. I don’t see the problem. Now, common. I don’t want Rose to be late to trick or treating because you didn’t want to wear a simple costume.”

Stiles walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He was extremely agitated. For the last hour, he’s been assuring Derek that he looks well in his Halloween costume, and that really affected his mood. He went to the kitchen, fixing the badge on his jacket.

Rose was the one who picked both his and Derek’s costume. She picked sheriff’s uniform for Stiles and he really looked great wearing it. Moreover, he really liked it. It remanded him of his father, even though this wasn’t the real uniform.

Derek however, _hated_   his costume. Which was ridiculous. In Stiles’s and Rose’s opinion, he looked amazing. But Derek’s opinion wasn’t important. Because, _what Rose wants, Rose gets._

 

Rose, their four-year-old daughter, was sitting on the barstool, eating pancakes Derek had made for her earlier. She resembled a princess, in her puffy, violet dress and a tiara on her head.

Turning to Stiles, she smiled, swallowed the bite and lowered herself to the floor. Her gaze wondered from his black jacket, to his black pants and boots, assessing him. Tilting her head, she looked up until she met Stiles’s eyes.

-“Daddy, I think you look wondelful.”

Stiles scooped her up in his arms, nuzzled her wavy hair and gave her a big kiss on a cheek. Rose laughed loudly and hugged him tightly.

-“Is daddy Delek leady? I want to see him in his costume!!!!!”

-“He’ll come down in a sec, baby. He’s just a bit worried because I look better than him.” He winked and gave her a wide smile.

 

-“Well, I hope you’re happy.” They both turned when they heard Derek.

He was wearing a (sort of) cowboy outfit: brown, leather hat, red bandana, pink shirt, pale blue jeans, wide, dark brow belt with big belt buckle that said _**cocky**_ (yes, Stiles saw it on _Bones_ and he immediately bought one just like it for Derek) and brown boots.

With his hands on his hips and his legs slightly parted, he looked angrily at them. He was frowning, in a desperate attempt to stay serious. His lips betrayed him. He beamed at them, amused.

Rose sighed dramatically.

-“ Oh daddy, thank you so, so, so much. You look amazing. ” Stiles let her go, and she ran towards Derek, arms outstretched. He welcomed her in his embrace, grinning.

-“My princess! You are so beautiful. Let’s go. I don’t want your dad to be mad at me for being late.”

The three of them laughed. Seconds later, they were out the door, holding hands.

\------------------------------- -

“Is she asleep?” –asked Stiles, rinsing his mouth and turning off the lights in the bathroom.

-“Yeah.” Derek closed the door, falling tiredly on the bed. He was still wearing his costume, whereas Still had taken his off.

-“You know”- started Stiles, slowly approaching the bed -“you look mighty fin in that outfit.”

-“Do I now?” Derek leaned on his right arm, grinning wickedly at Stiles.

-“We should definitely make the most of it. ”

He stood in front of Derek, then leaned and kissed him on the corner of his lips. Derek tugged him on his shirt and Stiles fell on his chest.

-“Hahaha. What do you have planned?”

They kissed hard, and Stiles tried to take off Derek’s shirt, but his hands were shaking and he became frustrated. Losing his patience, he murmured between the breaths:

-“Take this damn thing off.”

Derek obeyed and took off his shirt as fast as he could, not wanting to break their kiss. Stiles smiled, spreading his hands over Derek’s chest. He groaned and started pulling down Stiles’s zipper. He jerked down his jeans and cupped Stiles’s cock through his boxers.

-“I like.” Stiles moaned and a satisfactory grin appeared on Derek’s face.

-“I think we should do this Lionel Richie style: _All night long_.”

They both laughed, and Derek pulled Stiles closer.


End file.
